


Drunken Drive-Thru Debauchery

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Cum shot, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Ejaculate, F/M, Orgasm, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Kyo regrets the day he tried to take a drunken Mai home, especially to a drive-thru this late at night. Imagine what happens when Mai takes things a little too far than usual.





	Drunken Drive-Thru Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with The King of Fighters or any of the characters from the games. The King of Fighters and their characters are owned by SNK Playmore.

The night around Southtown looked pretty clear as the stars lit all around the city. It actually looked very nice.

For Kyo Kusanagi however, the flamebringer of the Kusanagi clan couldn't say otherwise. With a regretful sigh, he was riding around in his silver Maserati with a very sick and very drunk passenger sitting in the front seat with him. Out of all of the people he had to drive with, he had never expected to have a drunk Mai Shiranui being driven all across town.

The reason why Kyo was driving Mai in the first place was because of a little game he lost at a huge party downtown. Well, it wasn't a game, however. One of Kyo's friends/rivals Terry Bogard drew straws to see who would have to take a very hungover Mai Shiranui back home to her dojo. Unfortunately for Kyo, he ended up coming very short. With the defeat in his pocket, Kyo managed to carry Mai over to the Maserati, put the seatbelt on her and drove off to her dojo.

While his hands was focused on the wheel, Kyo looked over to Mai, who groaned all over in an hangover way.

"Drank a little too much of the sake, huh?" Kyo replied.

"Oh, l-l-let me t-t-tell ya..." Mai drunkenly slurred. "Fifteen shots of sake is... is not too much..."

Kyo then sighed out, "I'm not gonna lie, but you overdrank us all under the table. Which is weird since I ain't that much of a drinker."

"You're not much of a drinker, are ya?" Mai scoffed, still acting drunk as usual. "I'll tell ya, you'd probably be more man enough if you'd drink - _hic_ \- some of the sake I had for you."

"Eh, I'm a coke with lime person." Kyo chuckled. "I don't think I could ever handle a single shot of sake. If I did, I would be dead instantly."

As he kept on driving, Mai noticed a pair of golden arches a mile away. Her stomach rumbled immediately with total hunger as a result, so he decided to wastefully nudge Kyo's shoulder.

"Hey Kyo, I'm... I'm hungry..." Mai slurred again. "Can y-y-you take me to Mc... McDonalds?"

"But I'm supposed to be dropping you off at the dojo." Kyo reminded her.

"Ah, fuck the damn dojo! I want some nom-noms now!" She whined.

"You can't be serious..." Kyo shook his head.

"If... if you don't take m-me to that clown p-p-place, I'll hold my breasts blue until I pop!" Mai drunkenly shouted.

"Don't you mean 'hold my _breath_ blue'?" He corrected. "No wonder you're hard to talk to this drunk!"

Knowing that Kyo would take 'no' for an answer, Mai decided to grab his shoulders and shake him a little loose!

"PLEASE TAKE ME TO MCDONALD'S!" Mai shouted out.

"Mai, quit shaking me! I'm try-y-y-ying to dri-i-i-ive!" Kyo said, shaking back and forth.

"TAKE ME NOW, CUTIE PIE!" Mai said, still shaking him. And then she kept on shouting, "TAKE ME, TAKE ME, TAKE ME, TAAAAAAKE MEEEEEEEE...!"

"OKAY, FINE! I'LL TAKE YOU TO MCDONALD'S!" Kyo shouted, finally giving up.

"YAAAAY!" Mai drunkenly shouted.

"Yeah, yay..." Kyo rolled his eyes. "While you're at it, order me a fuckin' migraine..."

Breaking in a painful moan, Kyo rolled up to McDonalds as Mai had gotten so giddy like a drunken horse.

As soon as they got to the speaker, Kyo looked at Mai with a sigh.

"Okay, Mai. What kind of crap do you want?" He groaned.

"Let me s-s-see here..." Mai hissed a little as she squinted at the little neon menu.

It was so hard to see the menu drunk in her standpoint. All of the words she was trying to read were nothing but a blur. Even the menu items looked a bit disoriented and loopy, which still made it so complicated for her to find out what she wanted due to her drunkenness. Kyo ended up tapping his fingers on the wheel patiently, just to make her speed it up a little.

After such searching, Mai finally made her decision.

"Hey Kyo, can you order me up a Whopper?" She asked him.

"A Whopper?" Kyo raised an eyebrow like Mai was stupid. "Mai, we're at McDonalds, not fucking Burger King!"

"But I want a Whopper!" Mai whined.

"Mai, Whoppers are for Burger King only!" Kyo reminded her. "If you wanna get a Whopper, get out of my car and walk yourself over there!"

"But it's too cold..." Mai pouted.

"Exactly," Kyo nodded. "Look, you wanted McDonalds, so you're getting McDonalds. And if you're wanting McDonalds, than please order something from _their_ menu."

"Fine..." Mai pouted again. "Do they have strudels?"

"They serve pies, not fuckin' strudels." Kyo replied.

"Ah, damn..." She groaned.

Knowing that he wasn't gonna go anywhere with this, Kyo told Mai off respectfully and understandingly.

"Look, I don't see where you're going with this, so why don't I order for the rest of us?" He suggested. "That way, your drunken ass won't keep the line down. Sound good?"

"Whatever you say, then." Mai replied sarcastically.

After their little conversation, a cheerful employee came up to the speaker and spoke from the drive-thru box.

_"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, how can I help you?"_ The employee replied.

"Yeah, I like one of your double quarter pounders with cheese, large fries and a coke." Kyo replied.

_"Anything else?"_

"Can you please give the drunk sitting beside me a Happy Meal and a coke?" Kyo smirked as Mai stared at him with a 'WTF did he say?' expression on her face.

As Kyo was still talking to the speaker, Mai tossed and turned around, looking to get a different thrill of sorts.

Suddenly, Mai began staring down at Kyo's tight denim jeans...

...

...

...

...only to see a huge bulge forming inside!

Mai was now suddenly at a loss for words. She never knew someone who was cocky and rebellious as Kyo Kusanagi could ever sport a boner that was quite big and strong before. From the looks of things, Mai had guessed that Kyo's package was somewhere around eleven inches (two inches taller than her fiancee Andy to be exact). Yet from her drunk mind, interesting sultry thoughts flew inside her mind like crazy, albeit the interesting porn kind of thoughts.

While Kyo was still talking to the employee, Mai had an idea in mind.

_"Hmmmm, I wonder if he won't notice me doing this..."_ She thought while smirking.

Quietly, Mai managed to get her hand on Kyo's zipper, sliding it down with ease without him even knowing. At the same time, Kyo was finally finishing up his order to the employee.

_"So it'll be a Double Quarter Pounder, large fries, coke, a Happy Meal, and a small apple pie."_ The employee replied. _"Will that be all?"_

"Yeah, that'll be it." Kyo nodded.

_"That'll be $11.54. Please drive up to the second window."_

"Thanks!" He exclaimed.

Before he decided to roll up to the second window, Kyo decided to check up on a drunken Mai.

"Okay Mai, they couldn't have any strudels, so they had apple pie-"

However, he was cut off to see a very surprising image on his lap...

...

...

...

...the image of Mai sucking him off!

"WHOA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, MAI?!" Kyo cried out.

"I'm bupsfy haffffing suh struuuuel!" Mai muffled with Kyo's hard cock stuffed around her mouth. **_("I'm busy having some strudel!")_**

"Mai, stay out of my pants!" Kyo warned him. "Who knows what things... can go... ohhhh... on from... ahhh..."

Surprisingly, Kyo felt a satisfying moan break out of him. The sensation he felt was a bit unexpected, yet it felt so warm and incredible in so many levels. Not to mention ticklish since Mai kept on flickering her tongue all over Kyo's erected pink rim. She slowly bobbed her head down, letting the tip of his cock reach her gag reflex. Kyo was busy trying to fight back, but unfortunately, the incredible sensation he felt made his knees weak. Therefore, it left him renderless to fight back. As much as Kyo would tell Mai to get off, for some weird reason, he couldn't.

Not even stopping once to help, Kyo's hips started spasming. He started breaking out in moan after moan until it grew so loud that it was causing a commotion from the drivers. Actually, they were already causing a commotion as some of the drivers were disgusted of the way Kyo's car was rocking back and forth.

"Hey, get a room, ya noobs!" A driver said.

"C'mon, do we really need to see that? I got kids here!" Another driver said to both Kyo and Mai.

"Keep going... keep going!" Kyo said, begging for Mai to suck on him faster. _"Wow, I never felt anything like this in a long time..."_ He thought.

While he was spazzing a little, one of his feet hit the gas pedal, which sent their car slowly going to the second window of the McDonalds drive thru.

Meanwhile, a drunken Mai kept going faster and faster with each slurp she was pulling out. She even took the time to shaft his throbbing 11-inch cock, just to keep it stiff and erected. Mai ended up gripping his third leg like a bike handle, feeling Kyo's amazing hardness and toned stability. She knew it wasn't very long before that big explosion could happen.

Suddenly, they came to a stop as once again, Mai's tongue had dominated his cock. She started bobbing her head faster, which sent Kyo's hips spazzing out of control yet again. In fact, he was so out of control that he clung onto the seat cushions for total grippage. The pants grew louder for him and his heart beated tenfold. After a few more sucks, Kyo started losing it.

"I'm gonna... I'M GONNA CUM...!" He hissed.

With great velocity alongside a huge earth-shattering moan, Kyo blew up his entire hot load inside the kunoichi's mouth, leaving one satisfied look on Mai's blushed face. Kyo had felt sucked out and dehydrated from that hot and heavy blowjob that he didn't see coming. Even though Kyo didn't really want to be sucked in the first place, he admit that it actually took him quite by surprise.

Panting and sweating like crazy, Kyo leaned back and turned to the drive-thru teller...

...

...

...only for the employee to act shocked and stunned beyond belief!

"What the shit, man?!" The employee gasped.

"OH GOD!" Kyo yelped, covering himself in front of the stunned McDonald's worker. "It's not what you think, dude! She was really drunk off her ass, and he slumped all over my lap! Honestly, I didn't have to like it!"

Suddenly, the employee also saw Mai's head pop out of the window with Kyo's entire seed dripping through her mouth.

"H-h-hey big boy!" Mai said, slurring her words at the cashier. "Care for a l-l-little drink? There's more of Kyo w-w-where that came from!"

And then, Mai slumped on the car floor again, knocked out. That left Kyo to deal with the horrified McDonald's employee all by himself. With an embarrassed chuckle, Kyo gave out his best response to him in the most awkward way possible:

"So... can we have our food now?"

**_A few hours later..._ **

Both Kyo and Mai were now spending time at the Southtown Jail, being locked away in a cell. Apparently, both of them were immediately charged for having illicit oral sex outside a McDonald's drive-thru, although Mai was responsible for causing all of this due to her drunken behavior. Now she was slumped in a bench still puking her guts out while Kyo stood there with his arms laying outside the cell.

"You just had to get us busted, didn't you...?" Kyo groaned at her.

"I am so never drinking sake again," Mai said, moaning in pain. "I swear I puked so much, it's making my breasts lose weight..."

"Maybe next time, you'll try not to be less retarded." Kyo instructed her.

"I'll be aware of that..." Mai nodded weakly.

However, Mai started hacking and gagging as if she started to throw up again, but instead...

...

...

...all she coughed up was a strand of hair on her lips.

"Um, Kyo, since when did you get your hair on my tongue?" Mai asked him sternly.

Not even wanting to know, Kyo still managed to turn the other cheek away from her.

_"I'm so killing Terry the next time I get out of this hellhole..."_ He thought.

Even though it was worth it for Kyo to get blown by a hot sexy woman like Mai, part of him often regretted ever having to drive a drunken Mai home. He definitely regretted it so.

**Author's Note:**

> Sucks to be Kyo. Having to be thrown under the bus alongside Mai. I feel for ya, buddy.
> 
> Anyway, what did the rest of you think. And what did you think about Mai in full-on drunk mode? Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! BOOSH!


End file.
